


Allurance Week 2018

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance Week 2018, F/M, allurance, chapters 1-6 take place in the same time period, just not in order necessarily, mostly canon-compliant, pretty much just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: My drabbles for the prompts of Allurance Week 2018. Chapters 1 through 6 take place in the same few weeks, around the time the paladins get to earth. The chapters are done chronologically as opposed to the order the prompts for the week were done.





	1. Home

Lance couldn’t believe it. 

They were there. 

On  _ Earth _ .

He was having a really hard time keeping still through the meeting they were having with the Galaxy Garrison, Allura working on convincing them of everything that had happened over the last 10 000 years outside of their realm of exploration past what Sam Holt had already conveyed to them.

Pidge had to kick his leg under the table several times to stay still, even though he knew she was just as antsy to see her mom and have her whole family together again.

He distracted himself by watching Allura do her thing. Her expression was serious and passionate, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen her so determined in a diplomatic meeting before.

Before he knew it, the meeting was over and they’d decided to reconvene in a few days time to discuss further plans. In the meantime, Sam had told them he would be leading a team to help build a new Castle of Lions whether they allowed it or not. All Lance wanted to do was see his family, but due to how things had gone down, he wouldn’t be seeing his parents until they arrived the following morning, and the rest of his family for another two days.

On his way back to the room he and Hunk were supposed to be sharing, he noticed Allura heading in the opposite direction of her own room and decided to follow her. 

He followed her right up to the roof and he remembered the last time he’d been up there was how they’d ended up in space in the first place.

“How are you holding up Princess?” he asked her, leaning over the guardrail (which he could have sworn wasn’t there before) to look out over the desert. 

“About as well as I can. Humans are difficult to negotiate with, and I once saw my father negotiate with a people that killed for voting incorrectly.” 

“You’ve known since day one how stubborn we can be.”

Allura hummed in agreement. “It is just very important that we work this out. This is the current paladins’ home world. It’s what keeps you fighting as hard as you do.”

“We’d fight anyway, standing alongside you.”

She smiled. “Thank you Lance. You know you don’t need to stay up here with me, I know you’re excited to see your parents.”

“That’s not until tomorrow, so until then I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. I’m sure they’d love to meet you by the way.”

“Are you excited to go home?”

“Beyond words. I don’t know how to contain my excitement to be honest. We’ve seen a lot of beaches and bodies of water, but nothing compares to the ocean back home. It’s the most beautiful blue you’ll ever see.”

“Careful, the Blue Lion might get jealous,” Allura said with a laugh. Wistfully, she added, “it sounds wonderful from what you’ve told me though.”

“You should come with me. Experience it for yourself.”

Allura shook her head. “I don’t want to take your trip home with family away from you. Besides, I am the last Princess of Altea. I need to be here for negotiations.”

Lance turned to face Allura fully. “Allura, nothing would make it feel more like home than if you were there. As for the Garrison… I’m sure Shiro and Coran can manage without you for a few days. They already said it would take at least three days for everything to be discussed on the Earth side, and there’s a handy thing here called a telephone that they can use to contact you if it’s super urgent.”

“But Lance-” Allura started, but Lance put a finger to her lips.

“No buts. If you don’t want to come because you just don’t want to, that’s fine. But don’t deny yourself a short break just because you thinks it’s expected of you,” Lance said, lowering his arm when he was sure she wasn’t going to argue. “Come home with me.”

Allura mulled it over in her head for a moment. On one hand, going on a vacation so soon after trying to convince the Garrison that this was a matter of utmost importance would seem irresponsible. On the other, she  _ had _ wanted to finally see if what Lance said about his hometown was true, and if she was being honest, they’d been flying endlessly for weeks trying to reach Earth as soon as possible… 

“After some deliberation, I will accept your invitation. After all, how am I supposed to protect your planet if I haven’t seen for myself what it is that makes you call it home?”


	2. Ocean

“Lance, I already know where we’re going, why must you cover my eyes?” Allura asked, stumbling on a rock.

“I don’t wanna ruin the view! If you see it coming, it won’t be as breathtaking. We’re almost there anyway.”

Allura huffed, but continued walking. Lance had gotten his older brother to drive them to the ‘best beach spot’ in the area to show her. The rest of his siblings were waiting in the car to have a beach day and for him to call them over once Allura had had her moment. 

She slipped off her shoes at Lance’s request and gasped when she felt the cool water lap onto her feet. They waded a few more steps into the ocean, the water insanely refreshing after the heat she’d endured in the time she’d been in Varadero. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I’ve been ready since we arrived in the car,” Allura replied, rolling her eyes even if he couldn’t see them. 

Lance removed his hands from her eyes and she slowly opened them, blinking a few times to readjust to the sunlight. She thought that she had been prepared for the sight, after all she’d been to hundreds of planets with many beaches and oceans, but even so she was unprepared for the sight before her. 

He’d said the ocean was the bluest thing she’d ever see. He’d said that it was so clear you could stand up to your neck and still see your feet down below you. He’d said many things, but it still hadn’t prepared her for how beautiful it was. 

“Lance… I’ve seen oceans on other planets that sparkled, reflecting the light of three suns, but this has to be one of the most beautiful oceans I’ve ever been in. It will definitely be the most memorable.”

“Why is that?” Lance asked, waving at his siblings to let them know they could head out.

“Because I’m here with you,” Allura replied, taking his hand and smiling at him. 

Lance turned and opened his mouth to reply with some witty, flirty comeback, but saw how genuine and dazzling her smile was and lost all steam, gaping while trying to find a new response.

“Allura, I-” he started but was interrupted by his youngest siblings rushing through and breaking their hands apart.

“Lancey! Come play in the water with us!” they called without stopping, diving headfirst into the soft rippling waves. 

Allura giggled. “You heard them Lance, into the water with you.”

Lance laughed. 

“Only if you come with me!” he called and tugged her along into the deeper water with him. 


	3. Space Mall

“Lance! I’m going to the mall, do you wanna come?” Lance’s sister, Isabel called to him and Allura.

“Oh, Allura, we have to show you the mall, it’s like the space mall but much less dangerous,” Lance said. Allura nodded and he called back to his sister, “heck yes! We’ll be ready to go in a few!”

Before they’d left, Isabel had taken one look at Allura and shook her head, pointing out that humans didn’t have markings like that or ears that pointy. Allura was able to change her ears quite easily, but despite her best efforts, the markings were still slightly visible. Taking some foundation and powder, Isabel made quick work of covering them up so they could head out and have no one look twice. 

“What about my hair?” Allura asked. “Should I change the colour?”

Lance shook his head. “No way, people have all kinds of hair colours here. No need to hide your beautiful hair.”

She blushed and Isabel ushered them out of the house to go shopping.

Allura had been to a few of the malls scattered across the galaxies in her youth, a few like what Coran had thought, a few more like what she had just walked into. 

Her preference had always been malls like this. 

Lance whistled. “They really upgraded this place since I was last here.”

“Lance, you won’t believe what they put in here.  _ A Hot Topic. _ ”

Lance’s face lit up like it was Christmas. 

“What’s a hot topic?” Allura asked. The siblings looked at her with wicked grins on their faces. She regretted asking.

When they stepped into the front of the store, Lance made a sweeping motion with his arm and said, “welcome to Keith’s favorite store.”

Allura looked around and she had to admit, she could picture Keith wearing a fair number of items from this store. “We should find him a gift to bring back with us!”

“Princess, you are truly a woman after my own heart,” Lance replied grabbing her hand, and taking her into what he called the ‘extra emo’ section.

While Allura was rifling through the sale bin for fun things to bring back to space with her, Isabel pulled Lance over and whispered, “I can see why you like her so much, she’s quite the woman. Alien? Princess? Whatever, she’s pretty great.”

“I know. At first it was all, ‘hell yea, alien princess who's hot’ and then I got to know her and now it’s all ‘shit, I have a huge crush on her and she probably doesn’t since the guys she likes are tall and have long flowing hair with the same ears as her’.”

“Dude, no way, she’s super into you. Also, I would like more of an explanation on that last bit later.”

“No way,” Lance said, shaking his head. 

“Lance! Look at this, wouldn’t it look just wonderful on Pidge?” Allura called, holding up a green headband. 

“Totally!” Lance called back, and Allura beamed, dropping it into her basket.

“See? The way she just looked at you, totally into you.”

Lance sighed. “She looks at everything exciting that way.”

Isabel opened her mouth to say something, but instead walked back towards Allura, and the three continued shopping.

Isabel dragged them into a bathing suit store, shoving some things into Allura’s hand and pushing her into the change room to try them on. 

“Bella, you know she has those markings from her face all over her body, right?”

“Well yea, but it’s easier to say those are tattoos than explain why she’d have them on her face.”

Lance hummed his agreement and waited outside while Isabel went into a change room of her own.

“Could I get some help tying this up?” Allura poked her head out and asked. 

“Lance, can you help her? I’m having some wardrobe problems of my own at the moment.”

“Uh, sure,” Lance said and walked over to Allura’s fitting room. Allura opened the door a little wider to let Lance in enough to help, and pulled her hair over her shoulder to let him tie up the back of her suit.

“The colour looks amazing on you,” Lance said, admiring the way the pale pink matched the markings on her body and made her dark skin stand out even more beautifully. 

“Thank you Lance,” she replied, turning to face him when he’d finished. 

Lance practically choked when he saw the cut of the bathing suit.

It was a high necked bikini, but there was a huge cut out in between her breasts, accenting them while still being tasteful. 

“You want some water Lance? You’re looking a little thirsty there,” Isabel commented, donning her own revealing but tasteful bathing suit.

“Shut up.”

“She’s right Lance, you do look a bit off. Should we head home?”

“No no, you’re fine,” Lance replied, but upon realizing what he’d said, added much louder, “I MEAN, I’M FINE.”

Isabel giggled, and Allura cocked her head to the side, not understanding whatever had just transpired between the siblings. 

Isabel went back to her changeroom and Lance sighed, turning to leave Allura’s change room, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“You never told me what you thought of the suit itself,” she said.

“You look beautiful as always princess,” he replied.

She blushed. “Thank you.”

Lance smiled and raised the hand that was holding his, kissed her knuckles and left her to get redressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this isn't technically a "space" mall, but Allura is an alien and a human mall is like a space mall to her. Shhhhh I can do what I want


	4. Music

Allura was  _ tired _ . She’d had such a wonderful time visiting Lance’s hometown and getting a couple of days to relax, but since she returned to the Galaxy Garrison to help with the construction of a new Castle of Lions and plans for the future, she’d been exhausted. 

On top of all of that, she’d had a rather hard time sleeping. Lance’s home had been so cozy and entirely lived in. There was also a little noise in the background to help lull her to sleep. At the Garrison, everything was modern and mechanical, much like the Castle of Lions had been when she’d thought about it. However, the castle had been her  _ home _ , while these quarters were made for functionality and were not homey in the slightest. She wondered if the Paladins had felt this way the first while they’d been at the castle. 

Eventually she realized sleep was not going to come, and wandered out into the hall. Once she’d gone a few steps she heard something quietly coming from the direction of the other Paladin’s bedrooms. Wandering towards the sound, she realized it was music, and it was coming from Lance’s room. Hunk had been rooming with him, but him and Pidge had decided to bunk together to keep working on castle stuff without disturbing Lance’s sleep, though it didn’t seem like he was asleep at the moment.

Pressing her ear up against the door as quietly as possible, she listened to Lance singing along to a song in Spanish. To her surprise, she recognized it as a song his mother had listened to while she’d been cooking.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been listening out there, and she must have dozed off because she slipped a little and banged her head off the door. 

“Hello?” Lance called from inside the door. She heard his footsteps approach the door and she managed to compose herself quickly enough before he opened the door. “Allura?”

“Hi Lance. I couldn’t sleep, and I heard something, so I came to see what it was. You have a lovely voice by the way.”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks. I couldn’t sleep either. My mum used to sing to me so I was hoping it would make me tired, but it’s not the same when I do it myself.”

“I can understand. My mother used to do the same. I’m afraid that your singing made me drowsy as well.”

“Would you like to come in? I have an old CD that might help both of us.”

“Oh, no, I should head back to my room,” Allura said, waving her hand and backing up.

“Are you sure? I’d like the company,” Lance replied, gesturing into the room. “I took the pillow’s from Hunk’s bed and made a nice little nest. It’s really comfy.”

Allura peeked in and saw the nest he spoke of. It did look extremely comfortable, and while she would never admit it out loud, Lance was very comfortable to cuddle with as well.

She’d also found that out during her time with Lance’s family. They shared their personal space as if it did not exist at all.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Allura mumbled and walked past him, flopping as lady-like as she could muster into the pillow nest. 

Lance muffled a laugh and closed the door before hitting ‘play’ on the CD player. Another song Allura recognized Lance’s mum having sang it as well. When she closed her eyes, it was almost as if they’d never left. 

Lance sang along quietly, and before long, Allura was breathing deeply, fast asleep.

“Goodnight princess,” Lance whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Sweet dreams.”


	5. Training

Allura wandered into the common room of the Garrison near their quarters and watched as Lance nearly fell off the couch he was on, still half asleep from being woken up at 6am. 

“Lance?” Allura called, startling him into falling right onto the floor. “When was the last time you did any training?”

Blinking sleep from his eyes, he replied, “I dunno, we’ve been kinda busy.”

“And yet I’ve seen all your teammates do at least a little bit. Especially Keith.”

“Okay, but he doesn’t count. He’s lived in the training room since day one.”

Allura raised an eyebrow and Lance threw his hands up in defeat. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go do some training.”

“ _ We _ are going to do some training. You haven’t done any since we made it back to earth, so I’m going to make sure you aren’t slacking off.”

Lance groaned, but dragged himself off the floor to change. Allura told him to wear regular training clothes, not his paladin uniform, and he knew he was in for a rough morning. 

 

True to what he thought, he sighed as he picked himself back up off the floor for what felt like the hundredth time in the hour they’d been at it.

“Come on Lance, you haven’t managed to knock me down even once, how do you expect to protect the galaxy if you can’t land a good blow on me?”

“It’s been like two weeks! I’m just a little out of practice, I just gotta warm up.”

“What have you been doing since we started?”

Lance grinned and replied, “warming up.”

He lunged at Allura with the staffs they were using, and she dodged it with ease. He pulled inspiration from sparring with Keith and immediately swept it back to try and knock her feet out from under her. 

She pulled an expert one handed back spring, and came back at him with her own motion, trying to disarm him. 

They went back and forth like that for almost ten minutes, Lance focusing more on his defense so as not to get knocked down. 

_ There! _ He saw an opening when she shot her staff directly out at him and he used that momentum to stick his foot out, which he stepped over, but he’d prepared for that and placed his staff right were her foot stepped down, pulling it up so she started to fall over backwards. 

He made a split second decision and dropped his staff, grabbed onto hers, and pulled her into a dance-like dip. 

“Don’t go falling for me now,” he said and winked.

She rolled her eyes and with a quick motion, flipped their positions and leaned into him until their noses were almost touching. 

“I believe it’s you who is falling for me now,” she replied with a wink of her own.

Lance blushed and couldn’t form a response.  _ She could kill me here and I would die a happy man _ , he thought.

She giggled. “At a loss for words,  _ sharpshooter _ ?” She started to laugh harder as his face turned an even darker shade of red.

Pulling him upright, she closed the distance and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I think we’ve done enough training for this morning. Good job,” she said, and turned, leaving Lance a blushing, stuttering mess in the middle of the Garrison training room.

Pidge walked in right after, wicked grin on her face. “Ooooh, she got you good.”

Lance covered his face with his hands and mumbled, “shut up.”


	6. Blue Lion

“Have either of you seen Lance?” Allura asked Pidge and Hunk who were huddled over their computers, doing work on the new Castle of Lions. “He was supposed to meet me for training.”

“Sorry Princess, can’t say I have. Pidge?” Hunk replied.

“Nope, haven’t seen him since breakfast,” Pidge added.

Hunk stopped typing and looked up at Allura. “Maybe try the hangar? That’s usually where I find him if I’ve exhausted all other options.”

“Thanks Hunk,” Allura said, and headed towards the hangars where the Lions were being kept.

The Green and Red Lions were in one hangar, the Blue and Yellow in another, and Black was all on it’s lonesome due to being too big to share with any of the others. Allura poked her head into the hangar with the Red Lion, but saw that Lance was nowhere to be found. 

Leaving the hangar puzzled, she turned to head back towards the training area to see if Lance had made his way there yet, but something held her back and she found herself heading towards the Blue and Yellow Lions.

Stepping into the hangar, she heard the sound of someone talking. 

“Lance?” She called out.

His head popped out from behind Blue’s leg, looking confused.

“Allura? What are you-” he started, then realization dawned on him, and he scrambled to his feet coming fully out from behind Blue. “Oh quiznack, we were supposed to train like, an hour ago, weren’t we?”

“How come you’re in here and not with the Red Lion?”

Lance looked down at his feet, then up at the Lion’s head. “As much as Red and I have bonded over the last little while, sometimes I just like to come and see how Blue is doing. Have a chat with her and stuff. Is that weird?”

Allura shook her head and walked over to where Lance was, sitting next to him and gesturing for him to sit back down. 

“Not at all. You and Blue have a special bond, just as Shiro and Black and Keith and Red will always have. Necessity changed that bond, but you will always belong to her as well,” Allura told him, smiling at him.

Lance frowned. Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, and after having spent more time with her recently, he guessed why.

“You belong to her too. Just because it was necessary, doesn’t mean Blue would just  _ let _ you pilot her. You once said that she was easiest going of the bunch, but this old girl still has standards.”

Allura sighed. “I’ve always had a bond with all the lions, I’m sure any one of them would have let me pilot them for that reason.”

“Hey now, that’s not true. They would let you pilot them because you are strong, and smart, and you care an insane amount for everyone who deserves it. Even those who don’t necessarily deserve it you’re willing to give them a chance, and that takes an incredible person.”

“Thank you Lance,” Allura said with a blush. “I meant what I said. Blue misses you, but she knows the mission is important, and you’re the perfect choice to be Voltron’s right hand.”

“I miss you to girl.”

The two paladins felt the gentle nudge of the Blue Lion in their consciousness, letting them know that she heard them and that she loved them both as her paladin.

They sat in silence for a while, taking in the waves of comfort that Blue sent their way.

Allura finally broke the silence. “Did you know that I tried one of your pick-up lines on Blue when we were chasing after Lotor and lost connection with all of you?”

Lance sat up straight and whipped his head to look at Allura. “You did not!”

Allura got into position pretending she was piloting blue and said, “hey there Blue Lion. You’re really activating my particle barrier right now.”

She raised her eyes to look at Lance, who immediately burst into fits of laughter. Not being able to keep a straight face, Allura doubled over in laughter, both of them clutching their stomachs. 

Just when they thought they’d calmed down, they looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh again.

“I can’t believe you used that one! I never even got to finish saying that to you because Shiro cut me off.”

“Just because I’m ten thousand years old, doesn't mean I don’t know how those things go.” 

Eventually, the two of them calmed down, and leaned back against the Blue Lion’s paw. 

“We should probably get to that training we were supposed to do,” Lance said with a sigh and started to get up.

Allura put her hand on his arm, stopping him from going any further. “No, it’s alright. I think for today we can relax. I don’t much feel like training anymore. Can we stay here for a little while longer?”

Lance settled himself back into a sitting position and leaned against Allura, who leaned her weight into him as well. 

“I was only sort of telling the truth when I said I was here to check up on Blue. I’m also here because Blue is more calming than Red, and I’m already getting anxious about leaving my family again. When we first left, they were all I could think about. How I just left without them knowing where I’d gone, and there were a few times I didn’t think I was ever going to see them again. How am I supposed to just leave them again?”

“This time they know you’re leaving. They know you’re alive, and while yes, there are risks in being a paladin of Voltron, you came to the Galaxy Garrison to explore space either way, did you not? It’s not much different than if you had continued on that path in the first place. The only difference is, you’re actively going into a fight to save your planet, and the rest of the universe.” 

“No pressure or anything,” Lance mumbled.

Allura took Lance’s hands in her own, and made it so they were facing each other head on. 

“Your family is  _ proud _ of what you’re doing. They know it’s important, and they won’t stop you. Your mother and I had a conversation about it while you were with your siblings one of the nights we were in Varadero. Once she knew you were home and alive, she couldn’t have been more proud at the man you’d become while you were a part of Voltron. Your family knows that we need you. There’s no pressure there, you just fit in perfectly as part of our team.”

Lance pulled Allura into a fierce embrace, and she returned it just as strongly.

“Thank you. I’m still going to be sad to leave my family on Earth, but that doesn’t mean I won’t have any family at all.”

“You’re welcome Lance. That’s what family is for, right?”


	7. AU: Lance's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that does not fall into the canon compliant stuff. It's a good old fashioned coffee shop type AU for my favorite purple paladin's birthday, and because I'm a sucker for them.

Lance awoke with the feeling that something was different. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, grabbing his phone to turn the alarm off and whooped when he remembered that it was his birthday. His cheer died down slightly when he remembered that like a fool, he’d forgotten to book off his birthday from work.

Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast. His mood brightened when he found a plate of still warm waffles on the counter with a note from Hunk written on it.

_ Lance, my buddy! Happy Birthday! I had to leave early for my seminar, but I wanted to leave you something to start your day off right. Have a good time at work, and don’t spend too much time being distracted by Allura ;) _

He didn’t get  _ that _ distracted by Allura. It wasn’t his fault she was beautiful and sweet, and they got along really well, and he was  _ sure _ she was always flirting back with him and… he shook his head and grabbed the maple syrup sitting next to the plate, coating the waffles in it before diving right in. 

He had to admit, having Hunk’s amazing food was a good start to the day, and he smiled brightly when he walked into work, seeing that Allura was behind the counter, making Shiro his daily coffee (dark roast with a pump of vanilla and a splash of cream), handing it off to him with the same smile she gave him every day.

“Good morning my beautiful princess, how fares our castle?”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Same as usual Lance, Mr. Iverson walked in as soon as we opened with a scowl on his face, didn’t tip, and went on his merry way. Oh! Nyma stopped by and we had a nice chat though.”

“Awe, I missed Nyma? I wanted to see how her and Plaxum were doing.”

“Go get changed and I’ll tell you about it during the slow times.”

 

Lance was thrilled. His shift had been going by super quickly, spending the times between customers chatting with Allura and Pidge, and practicing his latte art with Keith. 

The only thing that had been wrong was none of them had wished him a happy birthday. Sure, he’d gotten a few Facebook messages and his parents had called him and left a message, but none of his friends at work. He tried to stay chill and not remind them, but as the hours passed and it got closer to the end of the day, his mood dropped. 

“Are you alright Lance?” Allura asked while they were closing up. Pidge and Keith had left in a rush when their shifts had ended a half hour before the shop closed, so it was just the two of them.

“Yea, it’s just been a long day.”

Allura grabbed the broom from his hand and gave him a look. 

“It’s just… today is my birthday and no one but Hunk remembered. I’m just a little bothered, but I didn’t want to make you guys feel bad about it.”

“Oh, Lance,” Allura said, and she seemed to mull something over in her head before shaking it and continuing, “we didn’t forget, and I’m sorry we made it seem that way. The reason Pidge and Keith left in such a hurry is they’re heading over to your apartment to set up for a party. We just wanted to surprise you.”

“See? This is why I didn’t want to bring it up! Now I feel like a jerk!”

“It’s us who should feel bad. We still should have wished you a happy birthday. We could have done that and still kept the secret.”

“I guess I’ll have to act really surprised when I get there.”

Allura handed the broom back to him. “Let’s hurry and finish up so we don’t keep them waiting then.”

Standing just outside the elevator, around the corner from his apartment, Lance took a few deep breaths to prepare himself to act surprised. It had been a long time since he’d had to do it.

“I really am sorry that we made you worry all day. That’s not the kind of feeling you should be having on your big day,” Allura whispered, even though they were far enough away from his apartment.

“Don’t feel bad. I’m more than sure this party will make up for it. I do love a good party.”

Allura smiled and Lance turned to go down the hall to his apartment. Stopping out front, he reached out to grab the door handle, but Allura shot her arm out and grabbed his wrist before the could turn it. 

“Allura, what are you doing?” Lance whispered.

She pulled the arm she had a hold of towards her, and kissed Lance. He let out a muffled noise, and before he knew it she was pulling back. 

“Happy birthday Lance. Now, just keep that look on your face, and no one will even know you knew,” she said, and flung the door open before he could even respond.

“Happy birthday Lance!” All his friends cried when he walked in.

Nothing could have kept the smile off his face in that moment, and the rest of his friends were none the wiser when Allura turned and winked at him before joining the celebrations. 


End file.
